A Friend's Loyalty
by WriterofDigimon
Summary: Queen Serenity reflects her thoughts about Diana handling Luna's death


Wrote by: Artemis_11 

& Edited by: Unchosen Angel

  
  


A Friend s Loyalty: ~ Part 1 ~ 

The loss of a true friend

  
  


Malachite unleashed his powerful black energy towards the scouts who continued to fight, even though they where conscious of Malachite's power and strength. Each scout released her individual powers in hopes of destroying or weakening Malachite, but, while they grew tired, he seemed only to get stronger. The scouts cried in anguish as Malachite reverted their attacks and forced them back on the girls. The scouts cried in pain, but the knowledge that they had to protect the Silver Crystal and the Moon Kingdom kept them going; they knew that it was not only their destiny, but also their job as the queen's court.

With this in mind, the scouts continued to fight.

  
  


Malachite could sense that the scouts had no intention of giving up and so he called upon the Dark Forces to give him power and strength. As he spread his hands, a ball of black energy began to form, which he prepared to throw at Sailor Moon if she did not give up the Silver Crystal.

  
  


As Luna, Artemis, and Diana watched from afar, Luna noticed Sailor Moon was struggling and so she ran towards the moon warrior in attempt to keep the Black Energy from hitting her. Artemis and Diana tried to stop her, but they knew that Luna was Sailor Moon's guardian; she had to protect the scout of the Moon, even if it meant sacrificing her life for that of Sailor Moon.

  
  


Instead of hitting Sailor Moon, the Black Energy struck Luna full force as she dove in front of the struggling scout. Luna, badly injured, collapsed weakly at Sailor Moon's feet and, with her last bit of strength, she weakly called to Sailor Moon

  
  


"Sailor Moon use your Tiara..." She whispered quietly before passing out.

  
  


"Right, Luna!" The scout replied with a nod. Moon Tiara Magic! 

  
  


With Sailor Moon's tiara and the combination of the power from the other scouts, Malachite was defeated. The scouts where victorious in their battle against the Negaverse, though, at the same time, they lost a more precious battle.

  
  


As Sailor Moon held Luna's body in her arms, the others gathered around her.

Diana, crying and begging Luna not to leave her, desperately tried to wake her mother. 

Artemis, not knowing what to say, watched from behind Mina. Somehow, he managed to hold back his own tears, and, when he finally could say something, he only called out quietly for Luna.

  
  


The next evening, Queen Serenity entered her bed chamber and lit a single candle. She glanced over her shoulder to where the guardian cats normally slept, and saw Diana lying on their bed and crying slow and quiet tears for her mother. Serenity quietly crept to her desk and began her diary entry for Luna.

  
  


Entry #23: 

Dear Diary, Yesterday I lost a dear friend. She performed an unselfish act and, because of this, we were able to save the Moon Kingdom. To honor her, I have declared a day of mourning and a state funeral in two days; if she could see it, she would probably be shocked to see how much we all care for her.

  
  


As Serenity wrote, she was interrupted by a soft scratching noise on her chamber door.

She called for the person to enter and Artemis walked into the room, bowed to her, then asked if she had seen Diana. Serenity nodded and pointed to the bed where Diana laid.

  
  


Artemis walked towards Diana and, when he slowly began to nuzzle her head with his own, she began to cry. Artemis quickly laid down beside his daughter and, using his tail, pulled her close to him. He began to purr gently to soothe her and, after a while, Diana fell asleep beside her father.

Serenity watched this act from afar and felt great sympathy for this family.

  
  


Two days later:

  
  


Diary, Entry 23 continued:

During the ceremony today, everyone turned out along the route to pay their respects to Luna.Later, in the Main Hall, all of my Court and the servants who knew her showed up, as well; all of them except Diana, who had every right to be mad at me. Even though I did not order Luna to protect her Queen, she committed an unselfish act of loyalty to me; a selfless act for which I am truly grateful and which I will never forget!

  
  


P.S.: Luna, wherever you are, thank you!

  
  


Signed, Queen Serenity

  
  


A Friend's Loyalty ~ Part Two ~

Diana's Nightmare 

  
  


Queen Serenity opened her diary and began a new entry.

  
  


Entry 25: 

Dear Diary, it's been about a year since Luna died. About three months after her death, Diana started having nightmares of Luna dying in my arms. I became saddened myself every time I heard her wake up screaming in the middle of the night. Even when Artemis was in the bed with her, he could not comfort her. I can understand that Diana may still be mad at me. 

  
  


While walking in the garden, I've found Diana lying beside her mother's grave and crying. I have tried everything in my power to help her forget what happened that day. Luna gave her life for the Moon Kingdom and its Queen, but I wish I could have done something to save her. She made me promise not to look back on that day in anger, but instead to look to the future and watch Diana grow up with Reeny, as I did with her.

  
  


Signed, Queen Serenity

  
  
  
  


A Friend's Loyalty ~ Part Three ~

Memories, Then and Now 

  
  


Queen Serenity sat in her chamber and began another entry in her diary.

  
  


Entry 27: 

Dear Diary, as you know it's been just over a year since Luna died, but I still have memories of her and miss the talks we used to have. Diana has grown so much like Luna. It seems that she is acting more like her mother each day. She is doing well in training Reeny, though I don't think she has gotten over her mother's death completely; she still has nightmares of that devastating day.

  
  


Mina has since moved back to England, but without Artemis. We still write to each other and she says I should go to England and visit her. Artemis, being one of my advisors, stayed behind to help with state matters.

  
  


Amy has also moved. She applied for a Doctor's permit and they liked her so much that the Medical University she attended offered her a job teaching there. With a little bribing on my part, she accepted the job.

  
  


Raye still lives in the temple, and, as you know, we still have our arguments. It seems that each time we fight, we end up laughing with each other and remembering how we used to be in the old days when Luna yelled at us to make us, in her words, SHUT UP!!! or asked us if we couldn't stop fighting like children and start acting like adults.

  
  


Lita still lives here in the palace. She has a job as Head Chef since she likes to cook so much!

  
  


I wonder how long it will be before I'm gone, too. Well, at least I know that Diana will take care of Reeny for me when I'm gone. She has become so like her mother that I almost called her Luna.

Perhaps, one day, we will all find each other again and it will once again be the five Sailor Scouts, Tuxedo Mask, Luna and Artemis facing off to new adventures and fighting new perils.

  
  


Signed, Queen Serenity

  
  
  
  


A Friend's Loyalty ~ Part Four ~

A Lot of Questions 

  
  


Queen Serenity approached her bedchamber with Artemis behind her. The guards in the hallway came to attention as she passed them in order to go into her chamber.

  
  


"Diana, are you here?" called Queen Serenity.

  
  


"Yes, I am..." Diana replied, sobbing.

  
  


"We're ready if you have any questions to ask us," said Artemis as he climbed onto the bed next to Diana.

  
  


"Please know, Diana, that I miss Luna as much as the others." said Queen Serenity.

  
  


After the talk with Artemis and Queen Serenity, Diana had calmed down and wasn't sobbing as much as before.

  
  


Thank you, Queen Serenity, for talking with me. You too, father." said Diana. "Father?" Queen Serenity and Diana looked at Artemis only to discover that he had fallen asleep on the spot in the middle of the conversation.

  
  


"How could he fall asleep on us like that?" asked Diana.

  
  


"This is Artemis, after all. You know how easy it is for him to fall asleep." replied Queen Serenity.

"You should get some rest too, Diana. You have a busy day tomorrow training Reeny..."

  
  


"I guess you're right. Diana replied with a yawn. Goodnight, Your Majesty." Diana curled up beside her father and fell asleep a moment later.

  
  


"Good night, Diana. Queen Serenity whispered while caressing Diana's ears. Sleep well." 

  
  


Later on, once Serenity was alone in her chamber, she continued her entry in the diary.

  
  


Entry 27, continued:

Dear Diary, Artemis and I had that talk with Diana and I hope the nightmares she's been having go away. We tried to answer her questions as best we can.

Now Diana should understand better why her mother did what she did and I hope that she's not as mad at me as she was before.

  
  


Signed, Queen Serenity

  
  


Peace had returned to the Moon Kingdom and the Negaverse was no more. Artemis was requested by Serenity to bring Reeny & Diana to her chamber. 

  
  


Artemis, why does mother want to see us? Reeny, Diana on her shoulder and Artemis at her

heel, asked as she walked down the hall to her mother s chamber.

  
  


"I'm not sure, Reeny. Artemis replied softly. She just said to bring you two to her chamber. 

  
  


"Why me? Diana asked with a yawn. I was having a nice nap,"

  
  


"I see you're starting to get my sleeping habits." Artemis said with a smile.

  
  


"Not you too, Diana? Reeny asked, giggling. Artemis was bad enough in the past." 

  
  


Arriving at Serenity's room, Diana jumped from Reeny's shoulder and stretched the last bit of sleep out of her body while, inside the room, Queen Serenity waited.

  
  


Enter. The Queen instructed upon hearing a knock at the door. 

  
  


Your Majesty. The three intoned upon entering the room and bowing to the Queen.

  
  


"Thank you, Artemis, for bringing them. Said Queen Serenity. You may leave."

  
  


"It was nothing," He replied as he bowed before leaving. On the way out, he rubbed against Diana.

  
  


As Artemis sat outside in the garden by Luna's grave, he noticed a light emanating from the window of the Queen's room. 

  
  


Farewell, Diana. Artemis, upon realizing what the familiar light means, murmurs to himself.

Good luck. 

  
  


A Friend's Loyalty: ~ Part 5~

A New Beginning. 

  
  


"Messenger, summon Artemis, Neptune, Uranus, and Pluto to the guest dining room." commanded Queen Serenity.

  
  


"Yes, Your Highness." The messenger answered as he bowed and left.

  
  


The messenger fulfilled his duties and soon all four of them arrived at the guest dining room.

  
  


"You wanted to see us, Your Majesty?" said Artemis, bowing.

  
  


"Yes. Replied Queen Serenity. As Artemis has told you, I have sent Reeny to the future, but she has no one to protect her or the future Crystal Tokyo.

I have a feeling that Diana may need help, so that is where you five come in." 

  
  


"Please excuse me, Serenity? Pluto said. But there are only four of us here."

"Pluto, I can understand your concern. Stated Queen Serenity. I have also summoned Peruru to help." 

  
  


A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door and a guard entered.

  
  


Your Majesty, there is someone by the name of Peruru to see you." said the guard.

  
  


"Send him in." Commanded Queen Serenity.

  
  


"As you wish!" Answered the guard.

  
  


"You wished to see me?" said Peruru as he knelt before the Queen.

  
  


"Stand, Peruru. There is no need for formalities here. Said Queen Serenity. I will be sending you to the future to help Reeny."

  
  


"Is Diana not with her?" asked Peruru.

  
  


"Diana is with her, but Reeny and Diana have not awoken from their sleep yet, nor do they have their memories back. The Queen replied before she turned her attention to the white cat.

Artemis, you have served me well and your service to me is no longer needed in this time. You will be needed in the future to help your daughter with her duties to Reeny. Furthermore, you will not be in the form you are now, but instead you will be a human. Finally, she turned to the three scouts and the young man. Pluto, Neptune, and Uranus, I will need you to defend Crystal Tokyo and, Peruru, I will need you to guard my daughter in the future. Artemis will be there to give you any help or advice you need."

  
  


Good luck. Serenity whispered as she sent the group to the future.

  
  


A Friend s Loyalty ~ Part 6~ 

Reeny's Diary 

  
  


Entry #3:

Dear Diary, It's been about 2 years since my mother sent all of us to the future. Artemis and Diana still do not have any memories of Luna though I do have a few. I guess I'm starting to miss the guidance that she gave to my mother. Looking out my window towards the garden, there doesn't seem to be a monument for Luna. As I write, I look to the foot of my bed and there I see Diana lying and watching me write. One thing that she has learned is Artemis' sleeping habits, even if they don't sleep in the same room. This palace seems empty without Serena & I yelling at each other.

The sound of Luna yelling at us at the top of her voice in order to make us SHUT UP! or telling us that we re just as bad as Raye & Serena with our fighting also makes things seem so vacant. 

  
  


Yesterday, I attended my first official state function. At first, I thought there would be a little formal stuff, but when Artemis and Diana lead me to the Main Hall, I expected everyone to, at least, give a small bow. Instead, as I passed, everybody knelt down on one knee. Once I was at the throne, Artemis and Diana turned to me and bowed as only they could. They then took their places beside me as the function got under way.

  
  


Well, Diary, I have to go now. Artemis is waiting for Diana & me.

  
  


The End

  
  


Please Read and review, I would also like to extend a deep thanks to Unchosen Angel for the help at finally being able to edited this story properly... 


End file.
